How Did I End Up Here?
by percylupin
Summary: Victoria Williams hasn't had all that great of a life. Her "perfect" twin Corinne was always better than her. One day, she gets transported to Middle Earth, right into the Battle of the Hornburg. She joins the Fellowship in their quest to free Middle Earth. Will she find love along the way, or will her own self-doubt consume her? Rated for very slight sexual content.


**I know, I know, you want me to be working on my other two stories, but I couldn't until I got this out of my mind. So I put it on paper. I wrote the first section last year for an English assignment. The prompt was to imagine ourselves in the story of our book. So that's what I did. I got a 16 out of 15 on that assignment, might I add. That was my first perfect writing assignment and it was above perfect!:) I hope you like it as much as my teacher did.**

**I do not own LotR. An amazing man named J.R.R. Tolkien does.**

I sat out on my deck. The sun was shining down on me from the east. I took a deep breath, inhaling the freshly blossomed flowers. It was a few minutes after sunrise. I loved this time of day. It was the only time it was quite. I guess that's what I get for wanting to live near the city instead of back in the country of Alaska where I had grown up. Though I had to admit, I did not miss the freezing air of the north. I was quite comfortable in Massachusetts.

Really, I couldn't complain. I had just graduated college, majoring in environmental science. I had moved into a small town just south of Boston and couldn't be happier. I didn't miss my family at all. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and sister-well maybe not my sister-but the same couldn't be said for them. My sister had always been the pretty one. I was just ugly, geeky Victoria. My parents were all about Corinne. The pretty one, the athletic one, the popular one. Please, there were less than a hundred kids in our entire high school. It wasn't that hard to be the prettiest out of 43 girls.

Besides of that, my parents seemed to forget I existed. I was just that girl. Corinne's ugly twin sister. Did they come to any of my flute concerts? No. Did they go to all of Corinne's drama productions? Yes. Did they come see me play in marching band? No. Did they go see Corinne's dance competitions? Yes. Did they come to see the marching band when I became a drum major? No. Did they came to all the football games to see Corinne lead the cheerleaders? Yes. Did they congratulate me when I was valedictorian of my alma mater? No. Did they congratulate Corinne for getting all C's? Yes.

Needless to say, I'm just a little jealous of my oh so perfect sister. She had everything, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect face, she was just so perfect, and I was me. I looked down at myself and placed a hand on my stomach. Corinne was so skinny. She was a stick. Everyone used to make fun of me because I was overweight. My mother almost died when she found out I needed to lose a little weight. She started ranting about how I should eat healthy like Corinne. Please, I ate way healthier than my sister. It wasn't my fault she had a faster metabolism!

I sighed and sat down in the wooden chair on my deck. I was proud of this deck. I had built it myself. I had built this deck, and I was damn proud of it. I didn't have any help. And my dad was complaining about how I was no help around the house, unlike Corinne. That was the real reason I had moved so far away. To prove that I could be better. To prove I was just as good or better than my idiotic sister. I was going to prove I could live by myself with no help. I didn't need anyone.

I smiled to myself and opened my book. This had to have been at least the fifth time I've read it, but I didn't care. I loved the book so much. I loved the entire series. it enraptured me how people from all different races could work together so closely to save the world. I opened my book to where I had left off. The Two Towers was definitely my favorite in the series. I was a huge geek. I tended to fall in love with characters in fictional books. My sister had always laughed at me for that. My fictional characters were better than her popstars. I would need five extra hands to count all the famous drug addicts my sister has lusted after.

I shook the thoughts of my sister away and returned to my beloved book. I smiled when I realized this chapter was about Aragorn. He was the character I had fallen for. I had fallen for him harder than anyone else. It was a shame he was with Arwen. I didn't like her. She was too perfect. I mean really, who shows up out of no where exactly when their boyfriend needs them? I smiled as Aragorn crawled his way out of the river and rode Brego to Helm's Deep. I laughed at his reunion with Gimli. Gimli was another favorite. He reminded me a lot of my uncle who had passed away a few years back. I missed him a lot. He had been the only one who really cared about me. Uncle Freddy had been the one to get me into The Lord of the Rings. He used to dress up like Gimli and drag me to LotR conventions.

I became ensnared by my book. I hardly noticed the time fly by. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and noticed it was my sister. I groaned. The last few times she had called were to brag about her newest boyfriend and how amazing he was. If he was so amazing, why did she always leave them within a month? I silenced the ringer and checked the time. It was time for me to go to work. I worked in an office building in Boston. We worked to clean up Boston and the surrounding area.

I placed my bookmark in and stood up, stretching my arms above my head. Sluggishly, I made my way to my back door to grab my briefcase. I grabbed the door handle just as the wind began to pick up. The gentle breeze turned into a fierce gale. The wind whipped by floor length skirt around my legs. The butterflies seemed to be moving, flying across the purple chiffon. I spread my legs, trying to regain my balance as I was knocked around. My book flew from my hands. I jumped up trying to reach it. It seemed to freeze in place. the wind blew the pages open. I screamed as I was blown off my feet. I tried to get a tight grip on the door handle, but it slipped from my sweaty grasp.

I was swept up by the wind. I flew up towards my book. Reaching out, I tried to snatch it from the air. It seemed to be growing. It looked like it was about to swallow me. That's just what it did. I was sucked into my own book. What was happening? Soon enough, I was surrounded by a blur of white pages and black letters.

And then, I was falling. I fell through clouds, but didn't get wet. I fell towards the black rocks below me. I wasn't sure if I was screaming. If I was, I couldn't hear myself. The rocks were getting closer. I could make out little people walking across them. They were holding things. Light was reflecting off of them. I realized they were weapons. These people were carrying swords, and they were fighting some disgusting creature. Then, I realized I wasn't falling onto rocks, I was falling onto a fortress. Not just any fortress, though. I was falling into Helm's Deep in the middle of battle. If I wasn't flattened, I would certainly be skewered by an Uruk-hai.

I heard my scream that time. I was hurtling straight towards a dark haired man, who was fighting two Uruk-hai. He was slicing the last one's head off when he must of heard my scream. He looked into the air and dropped his sword. He held out his arms and ran underneath me. I closed my eyes as I landed in his arms.

"Who are you?" he asked after placing me on my feet. I was about to answer, when he cut me off. "Never mind that, can you use a knife." I shook my head. He didn't expect me to be able to fight did he? "Well, now's a great time to learn." The man pulled a silver blade from his belt. "Here," he grunted, thrusting the knife at me.

"Thanks," I said. I held the knife like the man was holding his sword. "Y-you're Aragorn," I stammered when I looked the man in the eye.

"And you are?" Aragorn prompted.

"V-Victoria Williams," I stuttered.

"Well, Victoria Williams, I suggest you stick close to me if you don't wish to get killed." I nodded with wide purple eyes. That was another thing my family ridiculed me for. My eye color. My sister were identical except our eye color, and the fact she was a freakin' stick. My sister had nice, normal blue eyes, whereas I had unique, hideous(according to Corinne), purple eyes. My eyes were the only thing I liked about myself. They made me different from my sister.

Aragorn took hold of my arm and started pulling me along behind him, cutting through Uruk-hai that got in his way. He was pulling me towards a blond elf. "Legolas," I murmured. Aragorn looked at me funny. Great, now he thinks I'm some freaky stalker. I would end up falling in love with a fictional man and then run into him.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. He gestured towards an Uruk-hai who was running with a torch. Legolas took aim and fired.

"He's going to be too late," I whispered. Aragorn didn't hear me. The wall exploded. It felt utter terror as I flew off the crumbling wall towards the army of Uruk-hai. Aragorn wrapped his arms around my waist as we fell. I clung to him, keeping a tight grip on the knife he had given me. I buried my face in the hard armor of the man I had fallen in love.

We hit the ground in a roll. Luckily, we had fallen behind a rock, which offered a little protection from the orc army. Aragorn groaned as he rolled to his feet. He offered me his hand. I gladly took it and heaved myself up. "We're going to die," I groaned.

"Do you have no faith?" Aragorn asked as he picked his sword off the ground.

"What am I supposed to have faith in, exactly?" I snorted. I knew Aragorn would survive, it was in the books. Then again, would me being there change that fact?

"Have faith in your skills with a knife and mine with a sword," Aragorn encouraged.

"I do not doubt your skills," I grumbled. "I doubt my own. I've never lifted a hand against anything except mosquitos."

"What is a mosquito?" asked Aragorn.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. "We both survive, I'll tell you."

"Deal," Aragorn agreed. "Now I highly suggest you duck."

"Wha'?" I asked as I did as he said. He swung his sword in an arc over my head. There was an unearthly squeal, a thunk, and then silence. I turned to see a dead orc at my feet. "Oh," I said.

"Keep your knife ready," Aragorn ordered. "We'll stand back to back. That way it's harder for the enemy to sneak up on us." I nodded and backed up against Aragorn. While we were talking, the Uruk-hai had surrounded us. I cursed my own stupidity and was sure Aragorn was doing the same. The nearest beast smirked cruelly at me. I gulped as it raised it's battle ax. I raised my knife. I whimpered as it charged me. I ducked under the blade and slashed Aragorn's knife. I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened one as nothing hit me. I had done it, I had killed it. One down, seven hundred more to go.

I was doing great. I had downed at least twenty orcs by now. I looked behind me when I heard Aragorn groan in pain. He had been hit. Aragorn was clutching his shoulder. A black arrow was protruding from between his fingers. I was all alone. No sweat, I could do this. I could do this all myself. A memory flashed through my mind.

Corinne was laughing at me. I stood up slowly from the floor. A heavy blush covered my pale cheeks. I looked down at my white dress. It was covered in grape juice. "You can't do anything right, can you?" Corinne laughed. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. She was right, the only thing I did right was in my dreams.

I had dreamt of this. I would magically end up in Middle Earth. I would join the Fellowship and fight along side the forces of Middle Earth. This wasn't any different, except it wasn't a dream. I could do this. I was more than just Corinne's annoying, brainiac twin. I was more than just the girl who was too naive to understand that the captain of the football team had only wanted to date her because she gave him the answers to his homework. I was Victoria Williams, and I was about to kick some serious Uruk-ass.

My vision went red. Every single one of my failures flashed through my mind. I remembered all my mess ups as I fought the Uruk-hai. All of my anger towards my sister, my parents, the football captain, anyone who had ever done me any harm, into the blade. The only thing that went through my mind was that I couldn't allow them to harm Aragorn.

I fell to my knees by the man I had accidentally fallen in love with. "Please don't be dead," I whispered. I shook his shoulder. He blearily opened his eyes. "Thank God, or whatever deity is out there," I whispered. This is going to hurt," I whispered. I had remembered a time when I was in girl scouts. A leader had taken us camping, and she accidentally shot herself in the hand. I remembered how the paramedics had removed the arrow.

I bit my lip as I broke off the shaft. Aragorn groaned in pain. "I'm sorry," I muttered over and over again. It had become my mantra. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I took Aragorn's knife and used it to cut open the flesh around the arrowhead more. Aragorn was biting his own lip as I extracted the arrow head. I cut off the part of his shirt that was around the wound. I looked around for something to bind it with, but found nothing. _My skirt_, I realized. I took the blood covered knife and chopped off the bottom of my skirt. I figured chiffon wouldn't be the best for this, but it was better than nothing. I tightly wrapped the cloth around Aragorn's wound. He struggled to sit up when I was done.

"Aragorn, back to the Keep!" I heard a man shouting. I recognized the voice as the king of Rohan. He was sending the men who had fallen off the wall inside.

"I owe you my life," he whispered hoarsely.

"No prob," I grinned. "Now let's get back to the Keep." The three of us rushed into the Keep where the army of Rohan were gathering their remaining forces.

A horn sounded off in the distance. "Please don't be Uruk-hai reinforcements," I groaned. The men were all looking at me curiously.

"It is the fifth day," Aragorn smiled. A sliver of sunlight shined down on his filth covered face.

"Gandalf," I whispered. He nodded, smiling.

The armies went outside together. In the light of the day, you could clearly make out the Riders of Rohan in the distance. There were many cheers as the army charged. I easily recognized Gandalf and Èomer leading the riders. New hope came to the tired warriors. We would win this battle.

* * *

I laughed at a joke Gimli told me. We had won. We had won the battle. I was getting to know Gimli and Legolas. They argued even more in real life than they did in the books. I hadn't thought that was possible until now. I laughed at another joke as Aragorn joined us. "Alright," he said. "You said that if we both lived you'd give me some answers."

"You're right," I smiled. "A mosquito is a little bug that sucks blood. Only the females drink blood though. After the bite you, your skin gets really itchy there because of a very mild venom. If you scratch it, the itch gets worse, and a bump develops."

"What are you two talking about?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"I asked her what a mosquito was," Aragorn said. "I also wanted to thank you again. You saved my life back there."

"And how many times did you save mine?" I asked.

Aragorn was nodding his acceptance when Gandalf came over.

"I see you've met Miss Williams," the istari smiled.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course, Victoria," Gandalf smiled. "It was I who brought you here."

"That actually explains a lot," I admitted.

"Why did you bring her, Mithrandir?" asked Legolas.

"She's very important to our quest," Gandalf smiled mysteriously.

"I am?" I questioned cynically.

"Of course, my dear," Gandalf smiled. "You have the ability to save many Gondorian lives."

"How-oh..." I realized that somehow Gandalf had seen the future. He knew that Denethor would be sending his men to their death. Somehow, I would be able to stop that. I just wish I knew how.

"All in good time, my dear," smiled Gandalf. "You weren't named Victory for nothing."

"Yes I was," I sighed.

"You seem to be putting yourself down a lot, lassie," Gimli said, worried about his me.

"You would too if you had my sister as your twin," I grumbled. "Perfect Corinne is the pretty one. We're almost identical! She's skinny. I'm fat according to my wonderful mother. She's tall. I'm only five feet. She's athletic, I'm in the band. She's had more boyfriends than you can count, the only boyfriend I ever had cheated on me. He cheated on me with my sister, might I add. Did she get in trouble? Oh no, Mommy and Daddy's princess is too perfect to get in trouble." I ranted on and on. I put all my hurt into my words. I put in the pain of feeling unloved, the jealousy of my sister, the small part of me that craved for affection. I could feel the tears running down my face, but I couldn't stop.

My tears slowed when I felt a hand grip my own. The man squeezed my hand tightly. I looked up with glassy eyes into Aragorn's warm blue was the man I loved, the man who could never love me back. Even if it weren't for Arwen, I was far too imperfect for the king of Gondor. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"There ain't nothing wrong with ya, lassie," Gimli assured me. "It''s the people who've hurt ya that've been doin' somethin' wrong."

"I see nothing but beauty when I look at you," Legolas smiled sincerely. I hiccuped my thanks. Aragorn had been the only one not to say something. I felt more tears fill my eyes. He thought I was disgusting, just like everyone else. He thought I was just some hideous obstacle, just like my sister, Greg-the football captain-the cheerleaders, the teachers, even my own parents had thought.

I jumped when I felt muscular arms wrap around me. My vision was obscured by familiar dark brown hair. I breathed in Aragorn's scent for the first and probably last time. "You are the first girl I've met who can take down over fifty orcs in one go. You are the bravest woman I have ever met. You are far braver than many men I have met. Victoria, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"What about Arwen?" I scowled.

"Who?" Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli asked confused.

"She travelled to the undying lands a few years after her mother," Gandalf said. "She is the daughter of Lord Elrond."

"Oh," said Aragorn. "Victoria," he whispered, "you are far prettier than any elf maiden."

"You guys don't have to lie," I hiccoughed.

"They speak naught but the truth," Gandalf smiled. "I hate to think of what would happen if I brought your sister here instead of someone who at least has a little brain."

I giggled and buried my face back in Aragorn's chest. I couldn't help but wonder why Arwen was not in the universe I had been brought into. I jumped away when my phone rang. How was I getting signal in MIddle Earth? "Sorry!" I groaned. "I should take this." I walked outside the room and put the phone to my ear. "Victoria speaking," I said softly.

"Vicki, dear," came my sister's obnoxiously fake voice.

"What, Corinne?" I asked, keeping none of my bitterness from my voice.

"Vicki, where are you? Like, we have tried calling you five times, and you haven't, like, picked up. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Corinne," I scowled. "I've been a little busy with, erm, my job. Yeah, I'm getting more-"

"I don't want the whole sob story, sweetheart," Corinne snapped. I could practically hear her sneer. "Good news, I'm getting married. Bad news, I'm not inviting you. Tah, tah."

"Like I wanted to come to your wedding," I growled as I snapped my phone shut. I entered the hall in a very foul mood.

"You okay?" asked Legolas.

"Fine," I snapped. "I'm sorry," I groaned, seeing his hurt expression. "I just got off the phone, which is a device to communicate with, with my sister."

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked gently.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

* * *

I clung to Aragorn as we rode. We were heading to Isengard. Aragorn seemed to find my fear of riding a horse amusing. It wasn't that I minded riding a horse, I loved riding. I just couldn't ride side saddle. "It's not funny," I grumbled.

"On the contrary," Aragorn laughed, "I am quite amused."

"I noticed," I mumbled under my breath. I think he heard me anyways. Aragorn spurred our horse further. I dug my fingers into the fabric of his tunic. Aragorn laughed. No matter how cliche it was, his laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I looked to our left. Gimli was just as terrified as I was.

Eventually, we reached Isengard. I looked up at the tower before me. It was amazing how well it was built. I wondered if some magic held it up. "You little-" Gimli growled at two people sitting in the shadows. "We've been all over lookin' for ya, and here ya are smokin'!"

The two people slowly stepped out from under the shadows. "Nice to see you too, Gimli," grinned the shorter of the two. I realized they weren't men. They were hobbits.

"Are they Merry and Pippin?" I asked Aragorn quietly. He nodded his head before sliding off the horse.

"M'lady," Aragorn said, offering me his hand. I gladly took the man's hand and slid off the horse. It was very hard riding in the dress Èowynhad lent me before we left.

"Thanks, Aragorn," I grinned. He nodded his head and lead me through the knee high water. My foot got caught on a rock and I nearly face planted in the water. Luckily, Aragorn caught me. "Thanks," I muttered again.

"I seem to be catching you a lot, Lady Victoria," he grinned. I glared at him and attempted to straighten out my dress.

"Who's that?" asked Pippin, or I think it was Pippin. They looked very similar in my opinion. The hobbit pointed at me.

"It's rude to point, Pip," grinned Merry. "Who _is_ the girl standing next to Aragorn?" Merry asked.

"This is Lady Victoria Williams, Meriadoc, Peregrin," Gandalf said. "I do suggest you are respectful to her."

"You all can just call me Victoria if you want," I said softly. "I am no lady."

"Well, Victoria," Pippin grinned mischieviously, "my name is Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin." Pippin bowed with a small flourish of his hand.

Merry shoved his way in front of Pippin. "And _I_ am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you may call me Merry, fair lady."

"Hello, Merry, Pippin," I smiled. I reached out my hand to shake theirs. I was a little startled when they both kissed it. _Oh yeah, Middle Earth is like the Middle Ages._

"Victoria," Gandalf interrupted. "Stay here with Merry and Pippin. The rest of us shall go speak with Saruman. I nodded and gratefully sat down in between the two hobbits. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I didn't notice as I dozed off, leaned back against the stone wall of a small building.

* * *

I awoke to the thundering of hooves. "Huh?" I asked groggily as I sat up straight.

"Did you sleep well, Victoria?" a voice behind me asked.

"Aragorn, is that you?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Aye, m'lady," Aragorn's husky voice came from behind me.

I felt something shift on my stomach. I looked down, terrified it might be a bug. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was just Aragorn's arm. I sighed in relief and leant back against the hard chest behind me.

Blushing, I realized the intimate position I had put myself in with the man I loved. Over the day I had spent riding with him, I had fallen fast and hard in love. My love for him before was just a crush compared to what I was feeling now.

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" I asked softly.

"Another hour's ride," Aragorn said. His voice was soft, weighed down by tiredness.

"You can go to sleep," I said. "I can take the reigns."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn questioned. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I won't let you fall off, if that's what you're worried about," I assured him.

Aragorn seemed to contemplate his options for a moment before agreeing. He handed me the reigns, and wrapped both arms around my waist to keep himself balanced. He leaned forwards against me, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt his head rest against my own and heard his breathing deepen as he lapsed into slumber. Smiling to myself, I rested one of my small hands over Aragorn's large ones. If this was my life, it would be heaven. "I love you," I murmured under my breath. Little did I know, someone who wasn't supposed to have heard did.

* * *

We made camp with the rest of the people of Rohan that night. We had left the sorrow of Helm's Deep. I felt for all those who had lost a loved one in the battle. I knew well what it was like to lose the person you loved the most. Somedays, I would still cry over the loss of my uncle. I was glaring at Èowyn. I so did not appreciate her obvious flirting with Aragorn.

Legolas and I laughed when Aragorn spat out the food Èowynhad given him as soon as her back was turned. I stood up and walked over to Aragorn. I took the bowl from him. "I do not recommend eating that," Aragorn warned.

"I wasn't going to," I snorted as I dumped the bowl. "I was making sure you didn't die of poison."

Aragorn let out a small chuckle. I handed him back the bowl. Aragorn gestured to the space on the rock beside him. Clumsily, I lowered myself down. I had never been very graceful. "So..." I said awkwardly. It seemed that was the all I could be. "You and Èowyn..."

"What of me and Lady Èowyn?" Aragorn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Do you, you know...Oh, don't make me say it."

"Say what?" Aragorn quizzed. His lips were curving in a smirk.

"You know exactly what I mean," I growled.

"No, I do not love Lady Èowyn. She cares too much for her honor. I do not wish for a woman who cares for nothing but honor."

I nodded in relief, though I didn't show how relieved I really was. I noticed Èowyn was now the one glaring at me. I felt a certain triumph rush through me. "Do you have someone you love back home?" Aragorn asked politely.

I looked up into his eyes. I noticed a spark of emotion flit through them. I wanted to have seen hope, but knew it was too good to be true. "No," I sighed after a minute's silence. "I thought I loved someone for a while. He cheated on me though. The sad part is, it was my own sister he cheated on me with."

"I am sorry for your pain," Aragorn whispered comfortingly, taking my hand.

"It's not like it was your fault," I murmured under my breath.

"No," Aragorn agreed. "But I can still feel sorry for you."

"I don't take pity," I growled, standing up.

"It wasn't," Aragorn said."I was simply comforting a friend."

Slowly, I lowered myself back down. Aragorn took my hand. Gently, he traced circles over the back with his thumb. I could practically feel the electricity running through my veins.

"Thanks," I said slowly. Aragorn nodded his head, not taking his eyes off my hand.

"Do you have a tent?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head. "You may use the one given to me. I find sleeping under the stars rather comforting."

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly. Aragorn nodded, standing up. He pulled me to my feet next to him. Taking my arm, Aragorn led me into his tent. He gestured to where I would be sleeping before letting himself out.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to Pippin screaming. Gandalf ripped something from his grasp. The palantir, I realized. "It is time," Gandalf whispered softly in my ear. I nodded and jumped onto the horse next to Gandalf's. The mare's rider had been killed in the Battle of the Hornberg. Gandalf leaped onto Shadowfax next to me. He pulled Pippin up in front of him.

"Ride!" Gandalf ordered. I flicked the reins. It was hard riding in a dress, but I needed to save lives. The silver fabric was flapping around my ankles. The only thing I liked about the damn dress was the color! It hugged my hips before flaring out. It was also skin tight on top. The sleeves hugged my scrawny arms before flaring out at the elbows. You could see all my funny curves and my fat hips. I hated it.

When we reached Minas Tirith, Gandalf told me to stay in the shadows and avoid Denethor as much as possible. I had no problems with agreeing to those instructions. Even in the books, Denethor gave me the creeps. While Gandalf and Pippin went in to talk to Denethor, I roamed the halls.

* * *

The next day, a cloud covered the white city. I had avoided Denethor like Gandalf had suggested. I still had yet to meet the steward. I heard a trumpet call in the north. I recognized this part of the story. Faramir had returned. This was where my true role in the book began. I was to talk Faramir out of leading his men back to Osgiliath where so many would die. I remembered the man I met yesterday. He had a wife and children. He would most likely die if Faramir led those people out.

I ran to the citadel just as Gandalf and Faramir arrived. Denethor began yelling at his son. He called him a disgrace for not being able of defend the outpost. He ordered his son to go back to Osgiliath. Even though he refused to let them fall, I could see tears gathering in Faramir's eyes. He was just like me. He was desperate for the love of a parent. He was desperate for just once, all their attention to be on him, not his brother.

I felt the same way about me and my sister. Just once, I wished my parents would pay attention to me instead of Corinne. No matter where I went, there was always someone better than me. At home, Corinne was always there. At school, Corinne was there again. In college, not even my own dorm mate would talk to me. At work, I was the bottom. Here, in Middle Earth, I was finally me. I didn't need to prove myself here. Legolas, Gimli, and even Aragorn had all accepted and cared for me because I was just plain, old, ugly, boring me.

"Enough, Denethor son of Ecthelion!" I commanded.

"And whom might you be?" Denethor sneered.

I didn't know where my words were coming for. All I knew was that they were working. "I am the Lady Victoria Williams, son of Ecthelion. I know of your past, present, and future. There is no use hiding from me for I know it all."

"And why should I listen to you?" Denethor questioned, though he sounded slightly nervous.

"For I have forseen your death, steward of Gondor. Do not send your son away. You will regret it," I warned.

"I care not if he dies," Denethor snapped at me. I saw pain flash across Faramir's eyes.

"Heed my warning Denethor, for I can bring your death about sooner than it was foretold."

"Leave my presence," the steward sneered.

"You have been forewarned," I said softly as I left the room. I had no idea what I had been thinking back there. I couldn't kill a man just because he was being an ass. That was murder. Then again, said man would be the cause of hundreds of dead if Faramir left. _I should talk to Faramir and convince him not to go. Yes, he would listen._

I ran through the halls after Faramir. I had absolutely no idea where he had gone. Just when I was about to give up, I ran into him outside of the gardens. "Just the man I was looking for," I grinned. Faramir raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "You cannot do as your father asked," I warned him.

"Why not?" he asked simply. "It is the will of my lord, something I must follow."

"Too many will die," I whispered urgently. "Thousands of your men will fall at the hands of the Black Captain, Faramir. Please don't lead them needlessly to their deaths. They have families. They have wives and children who would never know their father's love."

That seemed to strike something in Faramir. He knew what it was like to never have your father's love. He knew it just as well as me, maybe better. I wouldn't wish it on anyone else, and I'm sure Faramir wouldn't either.

"I will not lead them to Osgiliath," Faramir agreed. Smiling, I nodded my thanks.

* * *

Gandalf had refused to let me fight. He told me it was a one time thing. I had to say I didn't mind. I wasn't very good. I had no clue how I survived Helm's Deep. If it weren't for Aragorn, I would be dead. It was a little nerve wracking, just sitting here and waiting though. I jumped when Pippin ran into the room, his brow covered with sweat.

"Help, VIctoria!" gasped Pippin. "It is Faramir. He needs help. Denethor is going to kill him!"

"Are they in the House of Stewards?" I whispered urgently. Pippin nodded his head swiftly. I grabbed the young hobbit's hand and started pulling him along. We reached the doors in less than a few minutes. Beregond was standing outside the door, blade raised against the servants who were trying to bring torches to their master.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Denethor carrying a blade. "Cease your madness, Denethor," I hissed. I pulled Aragorn's knife from the sheath he had lent me and hit the hilt of Denethor's blade with it. Twisting the knife, I sent Denethor's blade flying. "Where is Faramir?"

"He has already burned," Denethor exclaimed. I shoved passed the steward and made my way into the room. I sighed in relief when I saw that Faramir was still alive on the funeral pyre. I had Beregond lift him off since he was far too heavy for me. When Denethor lunged for his son, I was already ready with Aragorn's knife. I blocked the steward's path.

"Why cannot you leave my city alone!" Denethor shouted. He pulled a black orb with a glowing fire on the inside. _His palantir_, I realized. I could only watch as Denethor lit the funeral pyre and threw himself onto it with the palantir.

"Take Faramir to the House of Healing," I said hoarsely. Beregond nodded at me and carried Faramir from the room. All I could do now was wait.

* * *

I didn't see any of the soldiers for about a week. The first one I saw was Gimli. "'ello, lassie. What're ya up to?"

"Waiting, I guess, Gimli. Have Aragorn and Legolas returned yet?"

"Better than that, lassie," Gimli grinned. "Frodo and Sam have returned too. Ya haven't met 'em yet, but they brought the ring to Mount Doom."

"I know who they are. Can you take me to meet them, Gimli?" I asked. I would be honored to meet the ring bearer and his ever-faithful companion.

"O' course I can, lassie. Right this way." Gimli led me through a maze of corridors to the House of Healing. Inside, Faramir and Éowyn were talking quietly in the corner near Faramir's bed. He seemed to be making a full recovery. I was more focused on the larger crowd surrounding the nearer bed. I recognized the ginger heads of Merry and Pippin and walked up behind them. A hobbit lay on the bed the Fellowship was surrounding. I could only guess he was Frodo.

"Hello, Frodo," I smiled.

The hobbit smiled politely back. "You must be Victoria," he smiled. "Aragorn's description had me thinking you were a goddess." I frowned slightly. I thought hobbits were supposed to be polite. I could see Aragorn blushing from across from me. "His description does not do you justice."

"Thank you, Frodo," I grinned. "It is not often I hear compliments such as that back where I come from."

"Then you must not come from a very nice place, Miss Victoria," said another hobbit. I guessed he was Sam.

"You are right, Sam. I did not live in the greatest of places." I sighed, thinking of my old house in Alaska. I missed my parents a little. I wish I could have just said goodbye to them face to face. I thought about my phone. I got perfect signal here, and the battery never died, but it just wouldn't be the same. I couldn't go back and visit them. I do admit that I don't miss Corinne at all.

"May I speak with you outside?" Aragorn whispered in my ear. I jumped, having not noticed him sneak up behind me. I nodded and took his offered arm. Aragorn led me outside and quietly shut the door. I dropped my arm down to my side and subconsciously smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles in my forest green satin dress.

"Is there something you needed, Aragorn?" I asked. "Or should I say King Aragorn?"

"I am not yet king," Aragorn replied with the ghost of a smile curling his lips. "I did need to tell you something important. I would rather us be alone though, seeing as it's rather personal."

"Go on," I said, my interest peaked.

"I love you too," Aragorn stated simply.

"What?" I asked.

"When we were riding back from Isengard. You said you loved me. I do not think you meant for me to hear it, but I did. I love you too.

"Really? But I'm just plain old me. You could have any woman in the country, and you love me? I'm ugly, and fat, unattractive, and boring. Why of all woman, would you fall in love with me?"

"Why do you always put yourself down?" asked Aragorn sadly. "If you were any skinnier, I would be afraid of breaking you. You heard Frodo, I think you as beautiful as a goddess. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Besides, you are not boring. I have spent many hours having intelligent conversations with you. You do not just agree with me like other woman would, you give your opinions and hold wonderful debates. For many years, I have searched for someone I might spend my life with, you are that someone. Please do not turn me away."

"Do you really think about me like that?" I asked. Aragorn nodded, taking my small hands in his own large ones. "You would be the first," I whispered hoarsely. I gently pulled my hands from Aragorn's grasp and turned around. I didn't want him to see me cry. The tears were wet and hot as they ran down my cool pale cheeks.

I felt large hands grasp my arms and flip me around. Soon enough, they were resting on my cheeks. Aragorn gently wiped the tears from my face. As another one fell, he kissed it away. I closed my eyes as Aragorn kissed my forehead. His lips were just like I imagined them, warm and soft. "That was because you are a genius." He kissed my left eyelid. "That was for your amazing personality." He kissed my right eyelid. "That is for your inner beauty which is reflected magnificently on the outside. "And this...this is because I love you and intend to make you mine."

Aragorn's lips fell upon my own. I was in my own personal heaven. You know what they say about fireworks, well it's wrong. His soft, warm lips moved in sync with my own. We were in perfect harmony. Instead of seeing fireworks, I felt a warmth spread throughout my body. It started at where my lips met Aragorn's and moved down to my heart. From there, it spread like wild fire. It spread from my fingers to my toes.

I gasped when Aragorn's tongue ran against the seam of my lips. Aragorn slipped his tongue between my parted lips. I had never kissed anyone like this. It was fantastic. Aragorn's tongue ran along the sides of my mouth. It traced every ridge and bump before sweeping past each of my teeth. I moaned as his tongue wrapped around my own. I tried to fight back, but I had never done this before so instead just entwined my tongue with Aragorn's. It was a little sloppy, but neither of us cared.

I pulled back for air, gasping. Aragorn smiled and traced the pad of his thumb over my lips. "That was amazing," I sighed. "I love you, Aragorn."

"And I you, mella en' coiamin."

"Love of my life?" I asked. I had taken it upon myself to try and learn the elvish language of Sindarin. Aragorn nodded, smiling.

"Would you, Victoria Williams, do me the honor of being my queen?" Aragorn asked, kneeling as he took my hands in his own.

"Aren't we taking this a bit fast?" I asked blushing as I realized he was already proposing.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side. "This is normal for Middle Earth," he explained. "I do not know about your world, but we normally have rather quick moving relationships."

"Oh," I said. "In that case, yes. I will be your queen." Aragorn smiled up at me. He slipped a ring onto my finger I had not even noticed him holding.

At my questioning glance, Aragorn said, "It is tradition here in Gondor that the betrothed of the king wears the wedding band of the previous queen to show she is a part of the royal family."

I ran my finger over the silver ring. Ivy was etched into the silver in an intricate pattern. "It's beautiful," I sighed. I couldn't believe how much my life resembled a fairy tale at that moment. I looked up at my fiance. "Don't we have a wedding to plan?" Aragorn grinned at me.

"Who would you wish to be your maid of honor?" Aragorn asked.

"Éowyn," I said after a moments thought. She was really the only woman I knew here. "Who will be your best man?"

"Legolas of course," Aragorn grinned. "We should ask Gandalf to perform the ceremony."

"I want a dress from my world. It would be easy enough to make. I've always had a dream wedding gown."

"Anything for you, a'maelamin," Aragorn whispered in my ear. I smiled and led him back into the room where Frodo and Faramir were healing.

"The two of ya were out there quite a long while," Gimli exclaimed.

"There is to be a wedding in Gondor," announced Aragorn. Smiling, he threaded his fingers through my own.

"Who's getting married?" asked Pippin.

"Obviously Victoria and Strider, Pippin," Merry exclaimed.

"Oh," said Pippin, blushing slightly. I giggled behind my hand.

"Gandalf?" I asked. "Would you perform the ceremony?" I asked.

"Of course, dear child," Gandalf smiled.

"And Legolas, you will be my best man, mellonamin?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Legolas grinned.

"Éowyn?" I asked, slightly nervous. The blond woman looked up from her place besides Faramir. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Only if you are mine at my wedding with Faramir?" she grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I grinned. "Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, you will all be staying too, of course."

I was given a chorus of yeses. I smiled widely as Aragorn pulled me tightly against his chest. I breathed in his scent of campfire, oak, and something else that was just pure Aragorn. My beloved ran his fingers through my long, midnight-black hair and kissed the top of my head lightly.

* * *

It was the day of Aragorn's coronation. I stood in the crowd behind Legolas. I smiled as Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head. He truly would make an amazing king. Aragorn stepped forward to face Legolas. The two friends embraced before Legolas stepped to the side. "My king," I said, curtsying. Aragorn lifted my chin with two fingers. For a moment, he stared into my eyes. Then, his lips were on mine in a chaste kiss. We were going slow, after all, we would have many years to come after this to spend together.

I didn't notice the cheers until Aragorn pulled away. "Amin mela lle."

"I love you too, melamin," I said. Aragorn placed a hand on the small of my back and lead me through the crowds. Many people came up to us to wish us congratulations on our engagement and Aragorn's crowning. I smiled and thanked them all. Aragorn stopped when we stood in front of four hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all bowed before us.

"You bow to know one," Aragorn said when they had risen. He took my hand and together, we kneeled before the saviors of Middle Earth. The rest of Gondor followed suit.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. It was my wedding day. I sat in the guest room I had been given before I was to move in with Aragorn tonight. I was both excited and nervous. My ladies in waiting were doing my hair. I had them putting it in a simple braid with silver thread weaved through it. Even tied back, my hair reached my waist. The women wove a silver circlet through my hair that looked like living, silver leaves of ivy threaded through my hair.

For my face, they had crushed the petals of a lilac to form a powder to put on my eyes at my request. They honestly had no idea what I was talking about. They were about to put something white on my face to make my skin even paler when I stopped them. "What is that?" I asked.

"White lead, my lady," answered one of the women.

"Don't put that on me," I gasped. "Lead is poisonous! That could lead to lead poisoning, which has killed so many people where I come from."

"It does?" asked one woman. "I let my daughter use that!"

"Have her stop! Use the chalk instead. I will not have lead used in this country while I rule over it. Smoking is pretty bad too, come to think of it. Gives you an awful disease in your lungs called cancer. My uncle passed away from it recently. You should get all men in your life to stop smoking!"

"Of course, my lady," a woman said. I think her name was Sahara. No, wait, that's a desert. It was something like that. The women exchanged the lead for a piece of chalk and rubbed it over my face. I coughed as some of the powder got stuck in my throat. Next, The women brought forth a glass bowl of crushed red rose petals. The rubbed the powder into my cheeks before adding a little water. It created a paste. Sahara, or whatever her name is, took the paste on her thumb and traced my lips. It felt really weird. I hated wearing makeup. It made me feel so fake.

The women helped me stand and discard my robe. I waved them off when they held up a piece of fabric to place around my chest. I grabbed my bra from my nightstand and put it on, thanking the Valar it was strapless. The women shrugged. They had gotten used to my quirks. They pulled my dress from my wardrobe. It was exactly how I had wanted it. It was a simple dress. It was pure white and went to the floor. It had six straps, one for each arm. The first strap on each arm went vertical. The third strap on each one was horizontal. The second strap was diagonal. the bodice was the most complex part. It was A-line with small silver threads creating an ivy design The skirt was floor length and hugged my hips before flaring out. The pure white fabric split open at about my mid-thighs. Sewed into that open area, was the same material as my bodice. It was perfect. I had chosen to forgo a veil.

I was nervous as I waited outside the doors to the wedding. I could hear the mumbling of the voices of our guests. Gimli had agreed to walk me down the aisle. I smiled at Pippin's little sister. She was our flower girl. She smiled back at me with her basket of daisies. Roses were too cliche for me so I got daisies. Besides, I always smile when I see a daisy. Éowyn stood in front of me with her hand on Legolas' arm, waiting for the music to start as the maid of honor and best man walk through together.

_Show time_ I thought as the violins began to play. The doors swung open and Legolas and Éowyn stepped through the door. When they were about half-way down the path, Pippin's sister began to skip down the aisle. Gimli and I followed shortly after. When we reached Gandalf and Aragorn, Gimli sat down in between Frodo and Sam. I turned to Aragorn as Gandalf began his speech. Aragorn grabbed my hands as was custom in Gondor. He started rubbing circles into my palms with his thumbs. I smiled up at him.

"Do you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, take Victoria Williams, daughter of Elizabeth Williams, as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, and until death do you part?"

"I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, do take Victoria Williams as my wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, to love and cherish with all my heart, until we part in death."

"And do you, Victoria Williams, daughter of Elizabeth Williams, take Aragorn, son of Arathorn, as your lawfully wedded husband, in better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, and until death do you part?"

"I, Victoria Williams, daughter of Elizabeth Williams, do take Aragorn as my husband, to have and to hold through better or worse, in sickness and health, through wealth and poverty, to love and cherish, until death when we part."

"Please bring forth the wedding rings," called Gandalf. A young squire came forward. Aragorn took my ring off the velvet pillow.

As he slid it onto my finger he spoke, "With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with my worldly goods I thee endow."

With a slightly shaky hand, I took Aragorn's ring off the pillow. "Aragorn, take this ring as a sign of my love. May it forever remind you that my love shall forever hold true for only you."

Gandalf gave us each a goblet of red wine. Aragorn and I intertwined our arms and drank from the goblets. When we had each taken a sip, Gandalf took the goblets and said, "By the power given to me by the Valar, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aragorn tilted my head upwards and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. We slowly pulled away at the same time.

"Long live King Aragorn and Queen Victoria," announced Gandalf as he placed a silver crown over my head. I smiled out at the guests at the wedding as Aragorn pulled tight against his side.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed in my new room that I shared with my husband. I smiled at the thought of that. Yeah, I liked that. Aragorn entered the room still wearing the clothes he had at the wedding. Then again, I was still in my dress. "Are you ready, melamin?" he asked.

"You do not have to do this if you do not wish it, Aragorn," I sighed. "I know I am not the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are perfect, melamin. I have never seen another with such beauty as yours. You radiance outshines even the brightest star in the night sky." I smiled at Aragorn.

"I am ready, melamin." Gentle as the morning breeze, Aragorn pushed my straps off my shoulders. The bodice fell away from my torso.

"Gorgeous," Aragorn murmured in my ear. His warm breath caused me to shiver.

* * *

"A message for Queen Victoria," announced a squire.

"You can hand it to me," I said. It had been a year since I became queen. I had completely gotten rid of anything lead in the castle and was working on getting rid of it in Minas Tirith at the moment. I looked at the letter. I recognized the tiny script of my mother.  
Dear Victoria,

Where have you gone, child? We've been looking all over for you! The police are saying that you simply went away on a vacation, but why wouldn't you contact work? Why didn't you contact us for that matter? Your father is worried sick! When I next see you, you are going to be in so much trouble! You missed your own sister's wedding for crying out loud! She was almost in tears at the reception. Why are you always so selfish? You've been gone a year, and we haven't heard from you since you told Corinne you wouldn't be coming to her wedding!

Your mother,

Elizabeth Williams

I blinked back tears, glad Aragorn and I were the only ones in the room. It wasn't like I did this on purpose. "Melamin?" Aragorn asked softly. "Do you wish to retire to our rooms?" I nodded, still holding back tears. Aragorn took my hand and helped me off the throne. As we were leaving the throne room, he whispered something in the ear of the guard just outside the door. The guard nodded his head and bowed.

When we reached our rooms, I completely broke down. Through my tears, I saw Aragorn take the letter from my hand. He read through it quickly, and I could tell he didn't like what he read. With a scowl on his face, Aragorn pulled me into his chest and sat down on the bed. I landed on his lap with my skirts flowing out to the sides. Aragorn wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his hands on my five month pregnant stomach.

"I-It's not l-like I w-w-wanted to be taken f-from my old life," I hiccoughed.

Aragorn seemed saddened by what I said. "Do you wish you were still in that life? Still warm and safe in your own home?"

I blinked before registering what he was saying. I couldn't believe he thought I'd rather live on Earth than here. I loved him far too much to lose him now. Besides, my life on Earth wasn't all that great. I realized I had waited far too long to answer my husband. "Of course I'd rather be here with you, a'maelamin. I can no longer imagine my life without you." I paused. I did wish to go back. Only to visit and no longer than a month. "Do you think it is possible for both of us to go back? Just to visit for a little while of course."

"We would have to ask Gandalf, melamin. He is the one who brought you here." I nodded. It was a good thing Gandalf would be in Minas Tirith for the next two weeks. "We shall ask him in the morning."

"Diola lle, a'maelamin," I smiled.

* * *

Aragorn took my hand. We were standing just outside the city. Gandalf stood in front of us with his back turned to us. He was facing an old willow tree. He was chanting something in elvish. "Irma haeannon Earth," Gandalf exclaimed after a few moments of tracing characters onto the bark of the tree. The bottom half of the tree split in two. It pulled apart to form a hole large enough for two people to fit through together.

Gandalf stepped aside and gestured for Aragorn and I to move forward. Together, we stepped in between the two halves of the tree trunk. We reappeared in a driveway that was all too familiar to me. "Welcome to Alaska," I muttered.

"It cannot be that bad," Aragorn laughed.

"Trust me, it is," I grumbled. "Well, you ready to meet the family?"

Aragorn brought my left hand to his lips. He kissed each of my knuckles before lowering my hand back to our sides. "I am ready, melamin. Are you ready?"

"Smart ass," I pouted. I took a careful step in the direction of my old house's door before setting a brisk pace. Aragorn matched me stride for stride. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the pine door. The door swung open, and I was met with the face of my mother.

"Victoria," she gasped. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Mom," I whispered hugging her back.

She pulled away as quickly as she had embraced me. Her eyes widened as she looked at my stomach. "Please tell me you've come to tell me you're engaged."

"Not exactly, Mom," I groaned. I saw a fury build up in my mom's eyes. I could almost hear her thoughts. _My daughter has turned into some whore!_ I pulled Aragorn forward to stand next to me. "Aragorn and I, um...please don't get mad...we're married."

My mom's mouth dropped open. "You got married and didn't invite your father, sister, and me to the wedding?"

"Mom," I groaned. "I would have invited you, really. It's just that well, erm...it's a really long story. Can I tell it to you and Dad at the same time. It would be easier."

"Fine, fine," sighed my mom. "Be that as it may, you might as well wait for your sister and Greg to get here too. And why don't you two change as well. What on Earth are you wearing, anyways? It doesn't matter. Your sister's husband has some clothes here. Aragorn, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Aragorn said, placing a hand on the small of my back.

"Well, you look about the same size to me. You can wear his old clothes."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. WIlliams," Aragorn smiled. "I know we kind of sprung this on you."

"Oh, that's fine dear, come on in. Don't think you're off the hook either, Victoria. Just because you're going to give me my first grandchild does not mean you're off the hook."

"Of course not, Mom," I grinned. "Where are Greg's clothes?"

"In the room you shared with Corinne. I was going to let her and Greg stay in that room, but seeing as you're pregnant and got here first, you and Aragorn can have it."

"Thanks," I smiled at my mom. I took Aragorn's hand and led him up the stairs. I pushed open the door to my old room. It had been forever since I had been in here. My twin bed had been removed along with Corinne's. In their place was a queen sized bed.

"Your mother seems much nicer than you made her out to be, Ria," Aragorn said as he sat down on the bed.

"I never said she was mean," I frowned. "She's just a little neglectful at times. If I wasn't pregnant, she would've thrown us in the small guest room downstairs." I tossed Aragorn a pair of skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with AFZ written on it in black letters. I chucked Greg's leather jacket over my shoulder to finish the look along with a pair of combat boots and white socks.

"What does AFZ mean?" Aragorn asked as he held up the T-shirt. I could tell it would be skin tight on him. He had a lot more muscle than Greg, that stupid cheater.

"Acronym Free Zone," I said as I moved over to my closet. I was happy to see my clothes still in there.

"But is this not an acronym?" asked my amazing, sexy husband.

"That's the point," I laughed. "It's just something meant to make you laugh." Aragorn nodded, a small smile curling his lips. I pulled a faded pair of yoga pants and a large T-shirt. I put a pair of white uggs on over the yoga pants. Seeing as I didn't have any maternity clothes, I had to improvise.

* * *

Aragorn slowly helped me back down the stairs. My stomach was making it harder and harder for me to walk around. When I got to the bottom, I was greeted by a someone I hadn't seen in a few years. "Victoria," my dad whispered.

"Hi, Dad," I smiled. My dad pulled me into a gentle hug, not wanting to hurt me or the baby. Smiling, my dad pulled away.

"I expect a full explanation once your sister and Greg get here, young lady," my dad frowned. I smiled and nodded. My dad turned to Aragorn. "And you, my wife said your name was Aragorn. Is that correct, young man?"

"Yes, sir," Aragorn said nervously. It was probably because he had married me without asking my dad. It was a tradition in Middle Earth to ask the father permission to court the daughter.

"You hurt my baby girl, I hurt you. Am I understood?" I can't believe my father just threatened my husband!

"I would never hurt her," Aragorn said. He sounded insulted that my father thought he would hurt me.

"You better not," my dad growled before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about him," I groaned. "Although I am a little surprised."

"What do you mean, Lirimaer?" Aragorn asked me.

"He didn't care when my only other boyfriend broke my heart. He freaking cheated on me with Corinne, my sister. You know what my parents did? They effing congratulated her! They congratulated my perfect princess of a twin sister!" My voice had risen slightly. It still wasn't loud enough for my parents to hear, I hope.

Aragorn pulled me into his chest. Greg's T-shirt was masking his scent. He didn't smell like Aragorn anymore. His scent was mixed with Greg's sweaty smell and really nasty cologne. Aragorn's natural wild scent was missing. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the wet spot I had made on the T-shirt. "Sorry," I whispered. Aragorn shrugged and kissed my forehead. "It's just that I used to feel like I wasn't wanted. All my parents ever cared about was Corinne. I felt like they never loved me."

Aragorn kissed my cheek. "That's because you're beautiful," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my other cheek. "That's because you're the smartest woman I've ever met. He kissed my lips. "That's because I have never loved someone even half as much as I love you. I'm going to keep telling you that long after it finally sinks into your head."

"Amin mela lle," I smiled.

"Amin mela lle," repeated Aragorn. He was the best husband I could ask for.

* * *

My sister arrived half an hour after my conversation with Aragorn. Aragorn and I were sitting in the living room, catching up with what had been going on in my families lives. A loud knocking sounded through the house. I flinched at the loud noise, having gotten used to the quiet life I lived in the castle. Both my parents rushed to get the door.

"Hey, Mom, hey, Dad," came my sister's high pitched voice.

'Corinne,' I mouthed to Aragorn. He nodded.

"Hello, dear," smiled my mom. She sounded different than when she greeted me. Almost...colder.

"I've got, like, great news, Mom," Corinne squealed.

"So does your sister," my dad's gruff voice said.

"What's she doing here?" my sister screeched. "I mean, she didn't even show up to my wedding!"

"She has her reasons, dear. Come inside. It's chilly out there." I heard the front door shut.

"I'll just go put our bags upstairs," said a new voice. I cringed, recognizing it as Greg's. Aragorn must have figured it out because he was growling deep in his throat. I sent him a pleading look asking him to not give away where we were. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Oh, Greg, dear, you and Corinne will be staying in the guest room," my mother said.

"Why," Corinne demanded.

"Victoria is staying in your old room with Aragorn," my dad explained. I could tell he was definitely upset about something.

"Why does she get our room?" Corinne complained.

"Well, she did get here first," my mom tried to placate. "And she is well along in her pregnancy."

"So what!" Corinne screeched. "I'm pregnant too! I should get that room with Greg seeing as I'm your favorite daughter!"

"Enough, Corinne!" my dad growled. I had never heard him tell Corinne off. A grin was slowly spreading across my face. "You are not our favorite daughter. We love you and Victoria equally. We are very happy that you're pregnant, but that does not change the fact that so is Victoria, and she and Aragorn got here first."

"Who's Aragorn?" Greg demanded. Was that a hint of jealousy I heard on his voice?

"Victoria's husband," my mother said. I could hear the happiness in her voice. Are my parents feeling all right?

"No way!" Corinne growled. I heard her stomping her way into the living room. I glared up at my sister when she entered the room. Her black hair looked burnt from the number of times she had straightened it. She was as skinny as ever except for the little bump protruding from her stomach. Definitely a baby bump. "What are you doing here?" Corinne demanded.

"I would appreciate you not talking to my wife that way," Aragorn scowled.

"So you're Aragorn?" Greg asked. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

"I lent them to him, Greg," my mother sighed. "Why don't you two sit down."

"I want to hear what my daughter's been up to these last couple years," my dad agreed.

Grudgingly, Greg and Corinne sat down on the loveseat across from the couch I was sitting on with Aragorn and my dad. Aragorn pulled me onto his lap to make room for my mother. "Where should I start?" I asked.

"The beginning," sneered Corinne. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I got a job in the city. We were cleaning it up. I had a nice house just outside of the city. It was small, but I liked it."

"How is this relevant?" asked Greg.

"Because that's where the story starts," I snapped. "Anyways, I was sitting on the deck reading my favorite book. I got u to go to work. The wind started blowing and my book flew up into the sir. Now, as strange as this sounds, it's true. I was lifted into the air and sucked up into the book."

I was interrupted by Corinne and Greg's laughter. My parents shot them a warning look. "Anyways," I scowled, I started falling. I wasn't falling back onto my deck though. I was falling into a fortress made of black stone. I thought for sure I would be flattened upon impact, but a tall, strong, mysterious man caught me."

"I don't think you should be describing a man who isn't your husband, whom your sitting on the lap of," my mother said, eyeing Aragorn.

"Oh, I was that man," Aragorn said. "Unless you fell twice in the course of one battle."

"I did," I reminded him. "You caught me both times." Aragorn chuckled lightly. I felt the rumbling of his chest. "Anyways, Aragorn caught me, gave me a knife, and expected me to know how to use it."

"You fared rather well for someone who had never fought in a battle before," Aragorn smiled.

I tilted my head back and gave my husband a light kiss on the chin. "Aragorn and I helped the Rohirrim, or people of Rohan, fight the Uruk-hai. I realized that I had just entered the story of The Lord of the Rings, and it was entirely real, not fake at all."

"How do we know you're telling the truth," sneered Corinne.

"Follow me," I smirked. I grabbed Aragorn's hand and led everyone out of the house. I led everyone into the backyard where two old maple trees stood, twisted together. The oak trees had separated to form a doorway like the one in Minas Tirith. Through the doorway, you could see the white city, the first place I had ever thought of as home. My family's jaws dropped. I bet they weren't expecting that.

When we were all back inside, I continued the story. "The fortress blew up and Aragorn caught me before we got separated. We fought the Uruk-hai from the ground. It was a hard battle, but we eventually won when Gandalf the White showed up with the Riders of Rohan. After, we went to Isengard to confront Saruman. I stayed with Merry and Pippin on guard duty while everyone else went to talk to Saruman. Later, while we were riding back, I thought Aragorn was asleep, and I told him I loved him. I didn't think he had heard me."

"I did hear you," Aragorn pointed out.

"I know that now," I scowled. "If you all are done with your interruptions," I glared at my sister and husband, "I'll continue. After Isengard, I travelled to Gondor, my new home, with Gandalf and Pippin. Pippin is a hobbit, by the way. So is Merry. We stayed there for awhile and I met Faramir. He is the son of the Steward of Gondor. Faramir married my friend, Èowyn. At first we didn't get along, but now she's my closest friend."

"That's sweet, dear," my mom smiled. "I would love to meet her."

"You mean you believe me?" I asked.

"'Course we do," my dad grinned. "At first it sounded a little crazy, but that portal thing was definitely real."

"Besides," my mother smiled, "It explains the strange clothes you two showed up in."

"Thanks, you guys," I smiled. "Well, after I met Faramir, Denethor tried to send him back to Osgiliath, which would have gotten a whole lot of people killed, but I convinced him not to go. After that, I Faramir got hit by a poison arrow. Denethor tried to burn his body, but Beregond helped me save him."

"After that, I didn't meet up with anyone for about a week. The first person I met was Gimli. He's a dwarf that is scarily a lot like Uncle Freddy."

Mom smiled sadly at the mention of her deceased brother. "Gimli brought me into the healing room where I met everyone else. That's when I met Frodo and Sam. They saved Middle Earth. Without them, all our efforts would have been useless. Aragorn asked to see me outside, and-"

Aragorn cut me off by saying, "And I asked you to marry me. She said yes. We got married a little after my coronation."

"What coronation?" Corinne asked. "Are you saying you're the king of this Middle Earth place?"

"No," Aragorn said. "I am the king of Gondor. Middle Earth is a few countries, not just one."

"Oh," Corinne said, blushing. I grinned at my husband. He winked at me.

"I became queen of Gondor when we got married. A little while later, I received a letter. I was shocked when I saw it was from you, Mom. I was happy though, it would be the first contact I would have with you since I had left Earth. Sure, I could have called, my phone ran completely on magic there, but I figured you had forgotten about me in favor of Corinne."

Both my parents looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Tori," my mom said. "I know it doesn't cover everything, but I really am. I'm sorry I favored Corinne over you. I'm sorry I said all those cruel things to you. You were always so independent, your father and I just didn't know how to bond with you. Not to mention, your sister was always very needy, and we had to focus on he more than you. I know it's no excuse, but I don't want our past to push us apart, Tori. I really do love you, sweetheart."

I felt my heart wrench. Tears were welling in my eyes. I slid from Aragorn's arms and embraced my mother. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "You've never said that before," I whimpered.

"Well, I'll have a whole lot of time to tell you," my mom whispered in my hair. "Because their is no way I'm not coming to visit my grandchild."

I laughed. I turned to face my dad. He was staring at me. I could tell he was getting emotional. It wasn't often you saw him like this. "I love you too, Vicki," Dad whispered hoarsely. He and my mom both had different nicknames for me.

"I love you too, Daddy," I smiled a hugged my dad. He hugged me back. When I pulled back, I said, "You can visit me anytime. Just step through the portal and tell the guards your names. They'll bring you to us."

"We can see you anytime we want?" my mother asked. There was hope shining in her eyes. I nodded, my lips twitching into a smile.

* * *

I smiled at the little boy in my arms. He looked so much like Aragorn. My amazing husband sat on the bed next to me. He brushed the sweaty hair out of my eyes. "Amin mela lle," He murmured into my hair. "What do you want to name him?"

"Dyllyn," I said after a minute of thought. "Prince Dyllyn of Gondor. I like the sound of it."

Aragorn smiled and ran his hand over Dyllyn's small head. "A name fit for the prince," Aragorn agreed. I looked up when the door opened.

My parent's were walking in. They liked it in Minas Tirith and had decided to move into the castle. Corinne was seriously pissed about that. She refused to come visit. My parents said if she was too stubborn to come visit, she could forget about ever seeing them again because they were far too old to be travelling across dimensions every other week. I'm pretty sure they just made that up though. My parents had also brought the horses from their farm along with them. To this day, they went out riding every morning.

"Where's my grandchild?" my mother asked, holding out her arms. I smiled and handed my son to my eager mother. She definitely wasn't too old to do things, she was only fifty five. Dad was only fifty six.

"What's his name?" my dad asked as Mom cooed over my son.

"Dyllyn," I smiled.

* * *

**Words and their meanings.**

**Aragorn-Royal tree**

**Victoria-Victory**

**Corinne-Maiden**

**Elizabeth(Victoria's Mom)-My god is an oath, pledged to God**

**Freddy(Victoria's Uncle)-Peaceful Ruler**

**A'maelamin-My beloved**

**Amin mela lle-I love you**

**Melamin-My love**

**Diola lle,** **a'maelamin-Thank you, my love**

**Irma haeannon Earth- Dimension door to Earth**

**Lirimaer-Lovely one**

**Dyllyn-The Middle Earth equivalent of Caleb(bet y'all thought I was about to say Dylan)Meaning-Son of the Sea I just really liked it.**


End file.
